Fatídico
by DevilHimeLily
Summary: "Nunca imaginó que, después de tanto tiempo, regresaría por segunda vez a Clow...Sin embargo jamás esperó tener que enfrentar aquella situación..." Pov Syaoran.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sin no ha leido el final del manga de Tsubasa Chronicle y no deseea enterarse, por favor no siga leyendo.**_

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo ningún tipo de historias por acá, sin embargo luego de leer los últimos capitulos del manga de Tsubasa Chronicles, me han entrando unas enormes ganas de escribir algo y pues esto nació. También la situación tan inestable que se esta viviendo en mi país, impulso la trama a seguir de esta historia, que a pesar de que al inicio queria hacer algo alegre, me hizo fallar completamente y se tranformo en esta trágedia que aquí les traigo. _

_Debo aclarar que esta historia toma lugar mucho tiempo después de que Syaoran regresa a Clow por primera vez, gracias a Watanuki, luego del final de Tsubasa (El regreso de Syaoran es mencionado en un one-shot de xxxHolic, donde el grupo de viajeros termina en la tienda donde esta Watanuki)._

**Diclamer: Como siempre he de aclarar que Tsubasa Chronicle y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de las maravillosas, pero malvadas, artistas de Clamp.**

**Sin más que añadir, disfruten.**

* * *

_**Fatídico.**_

Con suavidad, el grupo de viajeros aterrizó sobre las calientes del desierto. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del más joven del grupo, de cabellera castaña y ojos color ámbar, al reconocer el lugar donde se encontraban. _Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, habían regresado a casa._ Sin embargo, la alegre sensación se desvaneció rápidamente y sintió su corazón detenerse, cuando elevó su mirada.

_**La ciudad estaba en llamas…**_

"_¡Sakura!"_ Pensó con angustia el joven poniéndose en marcha rápidamente en dirección a la ciudad.

"_¡Mocoso!" "¡Syaoran-kun! _El joven no detuvo su carrera, a pesar de notar la preocupación en la voz de sus compañeros.

Al llegar a las puertas de la ciudad de Clow, Syaoran jadeo, presa de la sensación de horror que el panorama frente suyo le generó: Cadáveres de hombres, mujeres y niños, regados por las calles del pueblo, algunos incluso guerreros de la guardia real; muchos había sido mutilados durante un combate, más otros habían muerto a causa de quemaduras o asfixia. Las casas y mercados seguían siendo consumidas por las llamas, que se alzaban alrededor de toda la ciudad del desierto.

Sintiéndose impotente, el joven siguió avanzando con rapidez en dirección hacía el castillo, tratando de ignorar las nauseas generadas por el hedor a sangre y piel quemada que se respiraba en todas partes. Cuanto más cerca se encontraba de la plaza principal del castillo, podía escuchar el sonido metálico de las espadas al choca, entre si, y los gritos de batalla. Finalmente logró visualizar el balcón que daba hacía la plaza, un campo de batalla fue su bienvenida. _La Guardia Real luchaba con fervor contra hombres que vestían de color rojo con un logo pintado en el pecho…._

"_¿¡Una rebelión!? _Alarmado comenzó a buscar una manera de abrirse paso hacía el castillo, sin tener que entrar en la batalla, logró escabullirse entre las pequeñas casas que aun se mantenía en pie, rodeando la plaza, sin ser visto, hasta llegar a las escaleras que le permitirían subir al castillo. Un grito de júbilo hizo que Syaoran se detuviera un instante, alerta, dirigiendo su mirada al balcón. Un hombre alto y corpulento apareció, una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro y su mano derecha, sujetando una fina espada, levantada en el aire en un gesto de victoria.

"Amigos míos hoy, después de tanto tiempo de lucha" Exclamó el hombre mientras sus soldados terminaban de someter a la guardia real "Hemos logrado tomar el castillo y por fin cobraremos nuestra venganza ¡Destruyendo al último miembro de la familia real! El hombre levantó su mano izquierda. _Sujetada por el cabello, Syaoran vio, el rostro maltratado de la princesa Sakura. _

El asombró le dejó estático por unos instante, saliendo de su estupor Syaoran avanzo su camino con mucho más cuidado, evitando hacer ruido alguno y conteniendo el creciente enojo que surgió al ver el estado de Sakura, el hombre dio un fuerte jalón al cabello de la princesa, forzándole a mirar al frente. "Mira a tu pueblo princesa…" Tan sólo unos pasos más y el joven sería capaz de alcanzar a la joven. "Pues será la última vez" Con un rápido movimiento, _**la espada cortó el cuello de la princesa. **_

Syaoran estaba paralizado, su respiración entrecortada era el único sonido que sus oídos registraban, sin ser capaz de alejar su mirada del cuerpo sin cabeza de su amada.

"_No…esto no puede ser cierto"_ Cuando los gritos de victoria llegaron a sus oídos, la furia se apodero de él, invocó su espada y atravesó el pecho del hombre que le había arrebatado a su mujer. Los únicos sonidos que se escucharon fueron el del cuerpo y el sonido metálico de la espada al golpear el suelo. La cabeza de la princesa rodó hasta los pies de Syaoran, quien se dejó caer al suelo, sin apartar su vista ambarina del cuerpo mutilado y ensangrentado de la princesa _Tsubasa_. Rodeo el frío cuerpo con sus brazos, mientras lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y su mirada ambarina se oscurecía con la sombra del dolor._ "No puede ser, después de todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, después de tanto sacrificio para poder estar junto a ella y el destino me la ha arrebatado de nuevo, esta vez para siempre" _Lágrimas viajaban lentamente por sus mejillas.

El sonido de pisadas aceleradas, acercándose a él, le alertaron y por el rabillo del ojo diviso a varios rebeldes sosteniendo sus armas, dispuestos a atacarle. Cerrando los ojos, Syaoran cedió a sus instintos y se dejó llevar por la creciente corriente de emociones en su interior.

"_Raite Shourai"_ Una lluvia de rayos cayó sobre la plaza y el balcón, sin escapatoria para nadie, los rayos caían sin cesar…

_**El llanto aterrado de un niño resonó por los pasillos del castillo.**_

* * *

_**Gracias por leer. **_

_**Deja un review, eso alegra a mi musa.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno aquí les traigo la segunda parte de esta historia, para concluirla. Este capitulo esta enfocado en el resto del los integrantes del grupo de viajeros: Kurogane Fae y Mokona. _

_Muchas gracias a **Urakashi y Tsuki no hana-chan** por sus comentarios, me alegra que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia y les haya gustado. Tsuki me sugirió que convirtiese esta historia en un long-fic y lo estoy tomando en consideración. Si teneis alguna idea, sería grandioso escucharla para poder orientar la trama a algo más largo. Ahora si:_

**_¡Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

Fai y Kurogane aterrizaron un poco más atrás que el joven Syaoran, el más joven de los tres integrantes del grupo. Cuando Fai observó la arena bajo sus pies, una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Habían regresado al lugar más preciado para Syaoran, la ciudad de Clow donde vivía la princesa Sakura. Pero cuando posó su vista en el joven de cabellera castaña, Fai se dio cuenta rápidamente de que algo no andaba bien.

"_¡Sakura!" _Gritó Syaoran y sin dar tiempo a sus compañeros de reaccionar, salió corriendo en dirección a la ciudad _en llamas_.

"¡Mocoso espera!" Kurogane exclamó tratando de forma detener a su joven aprendiz.

"¡Syaoran-kun!" llamó con preocupación Fai, después de haber captó la silueta de la ciudad en llamas. A su lado Kurogane maldijo por lo bajo, poniéndose en pie y ambos, junto a una muy preocupada Mokona, corrieron en la misma dirección que Syaoran.

Al llegar a la entrada de la ciudad no encontraron al castaño, pero la terrible masacre frente a ellos, les dejo sin aliento. Debían encontrar al muchacho pronto, antes de le sucediera algo.

"Kurorin" dijo Fai y por su tono de voz se podía entender pefectamente la preocupación que estaba sintiendo el mago. "Tenemos que encontrar a Syaoran-kun, _rápido_"

"Lo se, lo más probable es que se haya dirigido al castillo a buscar a la chiquilla" Explicó el ninja sosteniendo el mango de sus espada, en una posición defensiva "El chico es demasiado rápido cuando quiere" se quejó poniéndose en marcha.

Caminaron con rapidez por las destruidas calles, de la que algún tiempo atrás fue la próspera ciudad de Clow, a su alrededor las casas caían, hechas pedazos y los cadáveres en la cercanía se encendían por las llamas que caían sobre ellos. El olor a sangre y carne quemada era abrumador; Mokona se escondió dentro del chaleco de Fai, incapaz de seguir viendo el escenario frente suyo. A mitad de camino, un fuerte estallido de magia hizo que Fai se detuviera en seco, segundos después el grupo observo una lluvia de rayos caeryendo alrededor del castillo.

"Sigamos" Ordenó Kurogane forzando a sus pierna a correr a mayor velocidad, sintiendo la ansiedad llenar todo su cuerpo. Tras él, el mago se apresuraba para alcanzarle. Llegaron a la plaza cuando la lluvia de rayos cesó, dejando con ello una horrenda masacre. Toda la plaza estaba cubierta por cuerpos carbonizados, nadie pudo escapar de aquellos rayos. "Esto lo hizo el mocoso ¿Cierto?"

El mago asintió, sobrecogido por la sensación de preocupación que sentía por el bienestar de Syaoran ¿Qué habría pasado para que el joven reaccionara de esa manera tan irracional?

Subieron rápidamente las escaleras del castillo y la macabra respuesta a sus dudas les dio la bienvenida: _El mutilado cuerpo de Sakura._

"Mokona no mires" susurro Fai sujetando el cuello su chaleco para que Mokona no pudiese salir y observar la tragedia. A su lado, Kurogane se llevo una mano a los ojos y resoplo varias veces, enojado por no haber podido llevar a tiempo para salvar a la princesa. "Siento la escencia mágica de Syaoran-kun al final de aquel pasillo, vamos" comentó Fai apartando su mirada del cuerpo de la joven, el dolor presente en cada fracción de su rostro.

Anduvieron con cuidado por aquel oscuro pasillo, hasta alcanzar la última habitación, el cadáver de un hombre, con extrañas vestimentas, yacía en el suelo frente a la habitación, de la cual salía una leve ráfaga de aire. Silenciosamente entraron encontrando a Syaoran, de espaldas a la puerta, a su alrededor un escudo de viento le protegía.

"¿Syaoran-kun? Le llamó Fai con suavidad para no asustarle, sin embargo, el joven no dio señal alguna de haberle escuchado.

"Mocosos" esta vez fue Kurogane quien hablo. El escudo desapareció al instante pero Syaoran permaneció estático. El ninja sacudio con ligereza el hombro del joven, en busca de una reacción.

"Kurogane-san…Fai-san…" Susurro Syaoran con voz débil y ronca.

El castaño se dio la vuelta y les observo con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, pálido. Al observar lo que sostenía el joven en sus brazos, Kurogane y Fai jadearon horrorizados…

…_**En sus brazo reposana el cadáver de una niña de cabello marrón oscuro y mirada verde esmeralda…**_

* * *

_**Nuevamente gracias por leer.**_

_** Dejen comentarios, me gusta sus opiniones.  
**_


End file.
